Team Human
by moon-soon
Summary: Stiles and Allison decide to hold a two person human pack meeting which involves more ice cream and less werewolves then the other pack meeting going on but that's probably for the best. Later they drag other people into it because there is no such thing as a two person pack. Oneshot


**There's no real purpose other than I think Allison and Stiles are pretty awesome and that they should totally hang out together. Set between episode 1 and 2 in the second season. Obviously AU now that I've seen the 3rd episode.**

Stiles decided that the world was an unfair thing of unfairness as he slumped into an empty seat in the cafeteria.

The final games were coming up for lacrosse and Coach was seeing that any and all distractions were removed from his star player's field of vision. Stiles had found this hilarious at first, seeing as Scott had all his werewolf drama and was going to be distracted no matter how far he separated Stiles and Scott in Geography.

Then Coach started messing with his schedule and it suddenly wasn't very funny at all.

Second lunch! It was the worst possible lunch hour and not just because Scott wasn't there. It also meant Stiles had to transfer out of his world history class (which had LYDIA MARTAIN in it!) into a far inferior one in which he was totally alone.

Strike that. Not TOTALLY alone.

Allison awkwardly placed her tray opposite from him and sat down hesitantly across from him with a small wave. "What are you doing here?" Stiles asked not too concerned if he came across rude because he rarely concerned himself with such things.

"My dad switched me out of all my classes with Scott, which apparently includes lunch" she sighed and pulled a stray hair from her face. "I hate that he can do that" she frowned down at her lunch.

"Yeah well authority figures… they suck. Especially yours," Stiles blabbered and winced when she looked up sharply at him "um oh I mean I'm sure they're real nice once you get past that whole hunt and kill thing and who DOESN'T have the odd serial killer in the family tree. I think anyone who says otherwise is just kidding themselves." He rubbed the back of his head with another wince; she did NOT need his input on this.

She let a smile play her lips and Stiles let out a big sigh of relief, her werewolf boyfriend would have killed him if he had made her cry. He should have known better. She was made from tougher stuff- she had been a major asset with her bow and arrow that one time he'd been trying to set an Alpha on fire.

"So **Stiles**" she emphasised his name in that odd little way she did sometimes, as if she couldn't believe he wanted people to call him that. "Who is the serial killer in your family tree?"

"I'd have to say me," he said without missing a beat "I fully intend to kill myself out of embarrassment- I assume you'll try to resuscitated me like the Good Samaritan you are and then I'll have to kill myself all over again. There you go- double homicide."

"Ah but serial killer is defined as having killed three of more people" she told him in an amused half all-knowing voice.

"Really? I always assumed that it was because their murder weapon's were lucky charms and cherrios," he quipped and enjoyed the sound of someone actually laughing at something he had MEANT to be funny. "So three you say- are we not including the Alpha? Because my nightmares include the Alpha- I know I wasn't the direct killer there but I feel like with a 90% burn coverage is an instant draw for infection."

"Can werewolves get infections?" Allison asked curiously and she finally picked up her food after playing with it for an unseemly long time (or long for Stiles anyway who liked to shove all his food in his mouth at once.) "I've been trying to research stuff so I can help but it's a bit hard with my family around."

"You… want to help?" Stiles asked after attempting to stuff all of his remaining food in his mouth, which ungracefully fell out of his mouth onto the table.

"Of course" she cocked her head "To be prepared for war is one of the most effective means of preserving peace." She told him in a tone that almost sounded regal in nature.

"You just had American history?" he asked sympathetically and she shrugged with a grin.

"Nah- something Lydia said, I assume somebody more important than her said it at one point."

Stiles waved his finger with great satisfaction "that's where you're wrong though because NOBODY is more important than Lydia Martian."

She dissolved into giggles and Stiles was quite pleased that he had managed a whole conversation with the goddess (if Scott was to be believed, which he wasn't) known as Allison Argent.

******TEENWOLF******

The afternoon was no longer a fun happy time for Stiles, no sire.

"What's werewolf bonding anyway?" Stiles asked frustrated speeding up so he could glide down the stairs in one smooth movement. He predicably tripped and was only saved by Scott's extended arm. Scott on his part looked embarrassed that he had pulled a soccer mum move on his friend but Stiles didn't particularly care.

As long as he wasn't eating linoleum.

"We're like a pack now" Scott shrugged awkwardly "Me, Derek and Isaac."

"Derek, Isaac and I" Stiles corrected thoughtlessly and then winced, "ew did I just correct your grammer? Am I that guy? I **so** don't want to be _that_ guy!" he waved his hand around in disgust "but lets not get distracted- I thought you were bailing on the whole pack thing. I mean do you WANT to be associated with Derek Hale more than you have too?"

"You know I don't" Scott whined and buried his head in his hands "but with all the stuff with Allison" Stiles let out the obligatory groan when the conversation inevitably turned to her. "AND her family… it might be better to have a little support… plus no handcuffs on the full moon" he rubbed his wrists appreciatively.

"So what your really saying is you'll have more control over transforming which you want because…"

"Allison's letting me get pretty far," Scott admitted and Stiles rolled his eyes. Typical Scott McCall behaviour really. Stiles was as tolerable as one could be to the whole 'Allison situation' and she really wasn't that intolerable a person it's just… Scott and Allison. No, strike that. Individually they were fine, what Stiles had a problem with was _ScottandAllison_.

The unholy alliance.

"So it's just for today though right?"

The words left hanging in the air, which meant no good could come from their decision to hang there. What inconsiderate words really. Stiles groaned and grabbed at his head bending over to fully demonstrate his frustration when all of a sudden Scott was gone.

"What the hell?" Stiles looked around and realised they were standing directly in front of their currently vacant homeroom. He opened the door to find Allison and Scott in lip lock and made a small noise to signify his presence, then a large noise. Then he briefly had to shut the door and look away innocently and people started giving him strange looks for his improbably loud throat clearing.

He opened the door and they were still at it. Scott was going to be magic bulleted before the week was out- it's amazing that he had stayed alive for so long. Ah wait no. He made Stiles do all the heavy lifting and run interference.

"We really have to discuss a shared custody agreement," he voiced to Allison after the entertainment of the situation wore off and the creepiness of watching his best friend and secret girlfriend make out set in.

She pulled apart from Scott with a start and Scott gave him a frustrated glare. "What?" Stiles shrugged innocently "you have to go meet up with Derek" he spared Allison another thoughtful look "maybe we should include him into the custody agreement."

"Aw you have to go?" she pulled at the front of Scott's shirt and Scott melted everywhere like he was prone to doing.

"Well maybe I could blow it off?"

Typical. Scott would never blow Derek off for Stiles and was in fact blowing Stiles off for Derek who he was now blowing off for Allison.

"No" she released his shirt and gave him one last kiss "you guys are doing the pack bonding thing right?"

"Right" Stiles confirmed for Scott since Scott was still the stuttering idiot he always became when Scott stood to close to Allison and could CLEARLY see down her shirt.

Allison nodded thoughtfully and then moved away from Scott "well you should go do that" she then grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him down the hall.

This was a surprising turn of events. Stiles was very hesitant to call Allison a friend. He would be hesitant to call her that even if she wasn't the daughter of werewolf hunters. **Which she was**, just for the record (not that Scott seemed to take any mind.) He was hesitant because despite her being on his speed dial (a quick exchange made after the Alpha incident) and despite them now having odd banter at lunch he didn't really know her.

Oh he knew all ABOUT her. Scott's endless prattle with her as the star subject had seen to that- but there was a definite unknowing feeling about her. Probably because she didn't have a good grasp on her history any more than he did. That made it even more difficult.

"So I was thinking that we should do the pack bonding thing," she told him and he gave her a face that might be construed as over exaggerated but what he considered a perfectly reasonable response.

"Um Allison I'm not sure how this slipped past you, but we" he gestured wildly between the two of them "aren't in a pack. Seeing as we" another exaggerated gesture "aren't werewolves."

"I know but we," she mimicked his movement, which did appear in hindsight a tad ridiculous "are two people who deal with werewolves… and that crap that comes with werewolves on a daily basis. I think we should compare notes."

"Thhhhaaaaaaatttttttt'ssssss actually not a bad idea" Stiles stoped at the front of the school and stared out at the carpark.

"We'll take your jeep," she told him as he hesitated looking around "my parents think I'm catching a ride home with Emanuel Luis."

"Who's Emanuel Luis?"

"My imaginary friend" Allison told him with a smile "okay not really imaginary- she sits behind me in French but I may have overstated our friendship a little bit to my parents."

"How overstated?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged with a grin.

"I think I said hi to her once in the hallway…"

******TEENWOLF******

Allison's idea of two-person pack bonding was drinking lots of coffee and eating ice ream at his favourite ice cream shop. Stiles didn't complain (who in their right mind would? Rhetorical of course. He's sure Derek would complain if he was here) and he felt far more relaxed now knowing even if nothing came from their little fact finding mission, a cute girl had just bought him ice cream and wanted his opinion on something.

Maybe life wasn't terrible.

"Soo" she said awkwardly "werewolves."

Strike that. Life still sucked about as much as it usually did.

"Yes" he prompted and tried to wait for her to say something because his unfortunate affliction he called a mouth wouldn't let him speak. "Big dog like creatures with the sharp teeth and the- the eyes" he momentarily got caught up in thinking about how terrifying Derek's new red eyes were.

"Those are the ones" she gave him a grin with might have shown too many teeth and made her eyes close almost completely.

"So I thought Scott would be telling you about it" he made a halfhearted gesture with his fingers pointing down around his mouth to signify the wolfie subject. She gave him a look of confusion and he followed the gesture with a small howl.

"Don't you guys have a code word when you discuss this kind of problem?" she asked looking embarrassed, though it remained to see if he was embarrassed by him like most people or merely embarrassed FOR him like Scott often was.

"What like their furry little problem?" he grinned and waggled his eyebrows and she snorted into her malt milkshake. She had barely made a dent in it and it was actually physically pained him to watch her let her drink melt right before their eyes. It was in stark contrast to how he had demolished his milkshake (which had been shortly followed by a killer brain freeze so sever Allison jokingly asked if he was trying to do himself in.)

"We're not in Harry Potter Stiles" she rolled her eyes and smirked a little at him.

"I always imagined if we HAD to be in a fictional universe we'd be in Narnia, you already have a bow... it's practically fate! Plus the White witch was hot!"

"I have to assume you're thinking of Tilda Swinton. Stiles I'm kind of surprised you're citing a movie over text."

"Reading is for lames" he told her brightly and tried to edge his fingers across the table inconspicuously to get to her shake. "Haven't you heard that our generation has no time for such things? We're all about instant gratification." she smacked his hand away from her shake and he moved his hands back with a resigned look on his face.

"Who told you that?" she laughed.

"Ah- besides every authority figure I've ever met? Well most recently coach- he didn't seem very impressed when I told him I had ADHD."

"But you do have concentration skills" she laughed "Scott said when you turn you went on some kind of research binge for him."

Huh. So Allison and Scott did actually talk to one another about things. Stiles had bitterly thought that they only ever stared lovingly at one another and made out.

"It's called an Adderall binge. I take what's basically speed to concentrate in class."

She snorted "are you taking enough?" she was clearly thinking about his characterized hyperactive nature at school.

"YES" he confirmed loudly "dad and my doctor tested my dosages earlier this year... it was..." he broke off into a shudder.

"So tell me about your research" she prompted and Stiles grabbed his bag and slammed it down heavily on the table almost knocking Allison's milkshake. "Sti-" she started but Stiles raised his finger to silence her and she complied.

He stilled and looked up at her and then at his finger, still poised to tell all that he 'needed a moment.' then back at her "huh- that never works!"

"Stiles" she repeated sounding a shade frustrated.

He returned back to digging through his backpack with a shrug muttering that "it was too good to be true." before he let out a small whoop of triumph and produced a USB.

Allison raised an eyebrow before digging out a USB from her own pocket and holding it up in a similar manner.

"Watcha got there, Allison?" Stiles said half irritated that she had swiped to cleanly over his moment but was too curious to complain.

"It's a copy of all my aunt's documents before my dad got to the computer." A sneaky smile crossed his face and Stiles was suitably impressed with her ingenuity and lack of family loyalty.

"That's... some show and tell you got there."

Allison nodded "only it's mostly encrypted" she sighed angrily "I can't understand a word."

"I'm not really a computer guy" Stiles warned her but took the USB already trying to think of a suitably blackmaily way to get Danny to help him decrypt it. He threw his USB at her, which she caught deftly.

"It's all my information I've gather about... chemistry." He tried on the new code word and felt a rush of affection when Allison immediately understood what he was saying. He needed to talk more people who weren't Scott. It was kind of refreshing.

"Do you have a password?"

He nodded and scribbled in down on a piece of paper and slid it across the table towards her. Her eyebrows shot up "that's um an interesting combination of letters and numbers there Stiles." he didn't preen and her not quite a compliment, he just needed to stretch his face muscles was all. "Is that... twenty characters long?"

"I'd keep that piece of paper if I were you" he grinned as she pocked the password, which was certainly NOT on a piece of paper but rather a dirty napkin.

"Does this one have a password?"

"Yeah- it took me ages to crack her old one so I replaced it" she suddenly went very red as he waited expectantly.

"Ooookay" he broke up the awkward silence that was suddenly crushed down on them "what's the username? Do I need a pen?"

"No" she said finally "its Scott."

"Scott what?"

"The username" she flushed darkly and Stiles' face dropped, as did about 20% of his newfound confidence in her.

"And the password" he asked already wincing at the answer.

"Scott" she repeated with an embarrassed shrug.

He sure hoped love felt as good as they made it out to be because it sure did make you look like a moron.

******BTR******

After dinner Stiles processed the day the way he tended to do and silently freaked out.

And then not so silently freaked out in the form of a panic attack.

Why was he trusting Allison ARGENT with werewolf information of all things? He had just been 'oh here you go daughter of our enemies have all my Intel and be on your merry way.'

Allison had convinced him after buying him ice cream and coffee, and he was aware at how cheap a date that made him.

GOD! Okay don't panic, Allison has proved herself and there is nothing on there the Argents wouldn't already know about werewolves, cause well knowing stuff about werewolves was kind of their job.

There was nothing specific to Scott on there because well he's not stupid and he had been thinking of creating profiles for the wolf pack he could now see why that was such a spectacularly bad idea. God. Derek would just kill him. Kill him dead.

He was well aware what a cliché this made him; he had opened up to Allison because she seemed to value his opinion. He was pathetic.

Okay no Stiles no time to mope. Allison's not the bad guy here and if he could crack the information on the USB it would be twice as valuable as any of his musings and dissecting of Wikipedia pages would be.

But how was he supposed to decrypt the stupid thing?

Right Danny.

To the jeep!

Stiles pounded on Danny's door and until he retched it open with an irritated look on his face, which Stiles thought he must save especially for him.

"Stilinski?" he looked the boy up and down and then blinked hard like he could make him disappear. "A-are we supposed to be working on chemistry today?"

"No" Stiles pushed his way into the house "but I was thinking- you know who I haven't seen lately? My good friend Danny."

"You think we're good friends?" Danny asked with an incredulous note poorly hidden in his tone.

"Good acquaintances?" Stiles tried again and Danny shook his head "teammates? We're sort of teammates! Ohhh and were chemistry partners like you said and oh! Is that pizza?"

He ran over to the table which held the pizza a stuffed half a slice into his mouth before he realised something was wrong. "Oh burgh! vegetarian pizza! Really Danny?"

"Actually it's mine" Stiles turned to find a shirtless guy smirking at him and getting all up in his personal space so he could grab a slice of pizza.

"You sir are an abomination" Stiles told him seriously, "soooooo you the boyfriend?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing- I'm Erick the older brother in college," the guy laughed easily and the familial resemblance was suddenly overwhelming, though not at all because Danny didn't laugh ever as far as Stiles knew (though maybe that was just around Stiles.)

"So I guess that means YOU'RE not the boyfriend?" Erick raised an eyebrow and Stiles grinned and shrugged.

"Sorry dude I'm just the lab partner Stiles… has Danny mentioned me?"

"The guy who wanted to know if Dan thought he was attractive?" Erick teased, which seemed to not work as Stiles lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That's me! So… did he mention how he felt about it one way or the other?"

"STILINSKI!"

Danny quickly walked over and grabbed Stiles by the collar to pull him well away from his brother "I don't believe for one second that this is a social call."

"Why not?" Stiles asked making his best offended hurt face but Danny gave him one of his patented blank stares and they were in a stand off.

"Because the only people you're remotely social with are Scott and your cousin Miguel."

"Miguel?" Erick perked up cutting between them to catch Stiles' attention "your cousin is Miguel… okay now I remember you're name- Danny was complaining about you tempting him with your cousin in front of him!"

"He's not really my cousin," Stiles stuttered out and he felt his motor mouth betray him again "but I wasn't sure how cool you would be with a wanted fugitive in the house-"

"Wait… was that DEREK HALE the MURDERER?" Danny was loosing his cool and in Stiles opinion having never seen the ever in control Danny loose it before it was rather startling. Stiles raised his hands in defence.

"He was acquitted."

"He wasn't at the time!" Danny pointed out with a strained high voice and buried his face in one of his hands, "I swear you will kill me one day."

"There is always that possibility but very unlikely you will die because I set Derek Hale on you" Stiles promised and silently omitted that was only because Derek didn't listen to him in the first place. Not that Derek would never kill Danny if he had the chance, because you know _werewolf_. Maybe if Jackson WAS apart of the pack he would be able to protect best friend Danny like Scott did for best friend Stiles (which actually now that he thought about it wasn't at all what Scott did.)

"Stilinski," Danny growled out in frustration and Stiles apparently conditioned thanks to Derek to break when he was being growled out that he finally got to the point.

"I need your help with a computer thing."

"Really?" Danny sounded genuinely surprised and maybe a little flattered that Stiles had tracked down his address for that. "It's not illegal is it?" he asked suspiciously, recalling another suspicious incident about tracking a phone that seemed WAY to dodgy for Danny to do without a little incentive.

Enter Miguel- or well Derek Hale apparently. 'Crap. There went a perfectly good fantasy' Danny mourned.

Stiles pulled out a USB "I need you to teach me how to decrypt some files… for a friend" he added in a way that pretty much confirmed to the brothers that it was not in fact for a friend.

"Also… if you teach me how- I wont have to bug you every time I have a computer problem."

Danny swiped the USB out of his hand "what' the username?"

"Scott" Stiles said unthinkingly.

A sneaky smile crossed Danny's face and Stiles remained for the most part unaware. "Oh? And the password?"

"Scott" Stiles repeated and then blanched at the suggestive face Danny was making. "I SWEAR it's for a friend."

"Are you sure you don't want to be Dan's boyfriend Stiles?" Erick asked with an unsuppressed grin "your WAY more entertaining than the last guy."

******TEENWOLF******

"Why are we at the ice cream shop?" Danny looked around uncertainly and then back to Stiles and Allison who were crammed in the opposite side of the booth together grinning.

It was… disconcerting.

He guessed that Allison had to be at least a little like Stiles (McCall wouldn't be dating her if she wasn't) but this was down right freaky. He had always assumed they just… tolerated each other for Scott's sake, but no. Apparently they were friends.

Maybe Stiles hadn't been lying about that USB being for a friend. That was a bit upsetting. Danny had bet Jackson back in sixth grade that Stilinski had a bit of a crush of his dim, asthmatic friend and he really didn't want to pay Jackson that twenty bucks. Fucker didn't NEED the extra cash.

"Stilinski…"

"Stiles" he corrected easily "I think we're good enough acquaintances that you can call me by my first name."

"That's not your first name" Danny replied unthinkingly, it was… wait. He actually didn't know but Stiles just nodded like some great burden lay on his shoulders so he knew he wasn't getting anything out of him.

"Stiles" he began again and the boy gave him such a wide spazzy grin that Danny wanted to laugh, it wasn't helpful that Allison actually DID giggle. Danny cleared his throat uncomfortably and pressed on "I showed you how to decrypt the file, I even refrained from asking you about the weird shit that was on that document."

Weird names and places with strikes and odd words in a table. It sort of looked like a stats table from a certain roleplaying game Danny certainly didn't play.

"And I appreciate that" Stiles told him sincerely.

"But I draw the line at this… what is this?"

"We're having a pack meeting," Stiles told him thoughtlessly and Allison elbowed him hard.

"That's just what he likes to call our study group… for chemistry."

"You don't have chemistry together" Danny pointed out, because he DID have chemistry with Stiles and the boy tended to sit directly in front of or behind him depending on what took his fancy and drove him around the bend.

"Exactly" Allison said brightly "because he's SO good at it- he's helping me!"

Stiles… okay in theory Stiles was actually incredibly intelligent but Danny had never once seen this put to any kind of practical use, especially never in Chemistry where they were occasional lab partners. Stiles would plan out the whole assignment in record time but then something would catch his eye out the window or his equally distracted friend McCall would throw something to get his attention and all was lost.

"So why do I need to be here?"

"We thought we better go over a couple of things" Allison told him sharing a look with Stiles "we're just waiting for the last-"

"Allison" Lydia stomped up to them and took in Danny's presence and sent him a small wave before turning her attention back to Allison. "What is this?"

"Its looking more and more like an intervention" Danny told her "but I don't have a problem and frankly… I'm not friends with **any** of you."

Stiles let out a splutter of indignation but everyone largely ignored this. Like most things he did.

"We just thought we'd tell you…" Allison winced trying to finding the words "it might not be safe for either of you to go out on the full moon." Clearly she knew how crazy that sounded and Lydia actually rolled her eyes.

"Allison I was mauled at a school dance and you think the MOON is going to hurt me?"

Danny winced, he had forgotten about Lydia and Lydia's problems. They were usually inconsequential and it pissed Danny off that Jackson seemed to jump to attention for whatever she wanted. Now that she had real problems it seemed like Jackson had become a jackass and couldn't care less.

"Weird stuff has been happening on the moon" Stiles jumped in "and I think this'll be especially difficult for you guys- oh um did you know that the word lunacy comes from the moon. Just ah think about that."

"You're saying you think I'm going to go crazy again," Lydia frowned deeply at Stiles and Stiles spluttered and waved his arms around in denial. Lydia lowered her head but Danny could see the Lydia Martian smirk cross her face as she did.

That girl was going to be okay.

"The animal attacks- the worst ones seem to coincide with the moon" Allison clarified.

"My attack wasn't on the full moon" Lydia reminded her then stopped suddenly like she was thinking deeply "did you say animal attacks on the full moon?"

Stiles stood up and grabbed Lydia's hand pulling her up as well, "um Lydia have I told you today how pretty I think you look today?"

She looked startled and then oddly pleased (not in the usual way she did when random boys complimented either, Danny noted) before smirking "not yet."

"Well you do" he floundered "…look pretty that is."

She ran her hand up his shirt with a curious look on her face before it turned determined and she dragged him off "come on- you're going to buy me a milkshake and tell me I look pretty."

"Um- okay?"

He gave Allison and Danny the thumbs up, Allison responded enthusiastically and Danny sighed before also giving him the thumbs up. Stiles pining for Lydia had always been deeply pathetic but now it all seemed to be working out for him. So that was nice, he guessed.

He turned back to Allison and they sat for awkwardly for a second before he decided, "yeeeaaaaahhhh I'm gonna go now."

Allison reflexively grabbed his wrist and wow. That girl had kung-fu grip, McCall must feel THAT in the morning.

"You wont go out on the full moon?" she asked seriously and Danny shrugged before nodding, whatever was going on wasn't any of his concern. Danny wasn't their friend (well maybe Allison's by proxy through Jackson) and he wasn't sure how whatever had the two teens riled up could be linked to him.

But it never hurt to be safe right?

Allison watched Danny go before pumping her fist in victory before looking around self consciously glad she hadn't been caught. Then set about tracking down where Stiles was buying Lydia ice cream and trying to think of how many languages he could tell Lydia she was pretty in.

"You missed tu es jolie," Allison added helpfully and Stiles rubbed the back of his neck ruefully.

"French was never my strongest subject" he admitted but Lydia preened as the compliment was given anyway.

"Danny's staying away on the full moon," she informed him and he pumped his fist in victory in a very unselfconscious way.

"All right! Score one for team human!" he raised his hand for a high five but Allison didn't oblige him and just raised an eyebrow at his behaviour.

"What's team human?" Lydia asked sipping on her shake, Allison punched Stiles in the side and he whimpered pitifully.

"More like team moron" she muttered.

"You totally just called yourself a moron" Stiles snipped back and Lydia clicked her fingers to get their attention.

"What's team human?"

"It's… a club," Allison said finally while Stiles eyed the side where Lydia should have some pretty nasty scars but didn't.

"It's becoming more and more exclusive every day."


End file.
